Nani?
by Azalyen
Summary: If I knew what this was about, I think I'd have more control don't you! So far Kagome's killed Shippo, we've found out that Kikyo loves candy corn and wont share any with me, and Naraku's beloved Marge has been murdered. How much more fun could we possib


Azalyen: HAI~! WELCOME TO MY FIRST FANFICTION!!   
  
InuYasha: Where are we...?  
  
Shippo: You're the main character!! YOU SHOULD KNOW!  
  
Kagome: Hey, I thought *I* was the main character!  
  
Shippo: Then why is the show called InuYasha? HM?!  
  
Kagome: Erm...well..*shifty eyes* SIT! HEY!! LOOK CANDY CORN!! *points to a cloud*  
  
InuYasha: *SLAM*  
  
*magically appeared* Kikyo: WHERE!?   
  
Kagome: *whips out bazooka* DIE FOX!! *blows up Shippo*  
  
Azalyen: O_O  
  
Shippo: I'll be baak! *terminator voice*  
  
Kikyo: *jumps up towards the cloud* THAT CANDY CORN IS *SO* MINE!  
  
Azalyen: Wait a second...  
  
Kagome: *scoops up Shippo's singed body and chucks it in her backpack*  
  
InuYasha: *finally recovers from previous sit* WHAT'D YOU DO THAT FOR!?  
  
Kagome: Do what?  
  
InuYasha: SIT ME!  
  
Kagome: Sit you?  
  
InuYasha: *SLAM*  
  
Kagome: *innocent look*  
  
InuYasha: *recovers from secondary sit* WHAT'D YOU DO THAT FOR!?  
  
Kagome: Do what?  
  
InuYasha: SI-.......nothing.  
  
Kikyo: *stabs the cloud* GIVE ME MY EDIBLE WAX!  
  
Cloud: *bleeds to death*  
  
Naraku: MARGE!! *sobs over the clouds body*  
  
Kikyo: *pulls out candy corn from Marge's cold dead fingers* MUAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA!  
  
Naraku: HOW *DARE* YOU! YOU SHALL SUFFER!!  
  
Kikyo: *eats the soggy candy corn*   
  
Naraku: *evil glare*  
  
Kikyo: *blinx*  
  
Miroku: *pats Naraku on the back* Shhh...its ok.......she's in a happier place.....  
  
Naraku: MARGE WAS A MAN YOU FOOL!!  
  
All but Naraku: *blink blink*  
  
Naraku: *sob sob*  
  
Sango: Oookaaayyy.....  
  
Miroku: *backs away slowly*  
  
Jakken: *runs in after her* HELP MEH!!  
  
Rin: *has the beast and beauty stick* FU FU FU! *whacks him repeatedly with the stick*  
  
Azalyen: Well, at least everyones here.....wait a second....  
  
Sesshomaru: *walks in 2 hours late*  
  
Azalyen: YOU'RE LATE!!  
  
Sesshomaru: .................................so? *monotone*  
  
Azalyen: No excuse?!?  
  
Sesshomaru: nope.  
  
Azalyen: GRAH!!  
  
Sesshomaru: *blank stare*  
  
=*=*=  
  
2 hours later, everyone was reduced to a Sesshomaru like state with the help of drug- I mean mental therapy!! ...........   
  
=*=*=  
  
All: .........................................  
  
Kagome: So....  
  
InuYasha: WHERE ARE WE!?!?!?!?!?!?  
  
Naraku: *sob* Marge.... *sob*  
  
Kirara: Fanfiction.net, duh.  
  
InuYasha: *blinx* Did you just speak.  
  
Kirara: Um....no?  
  
InuYasha: Oh....good.  
  
Kirara: *sweatdrop*  
  
Kagome: What about the story?  
  
All: *turn to look at Azalyen*  
  
Azalyen: x_x  
  
=*=*=  
  
Azalyen has passed out from running back and forth to get drug-, I MEAN THERAPISTS! *curses*  
  
=*=*=  
  
Now for a brief recap of the characters status.  
  
InuYasha- still has no idea where they are.  
  
Shippo- still a corpse in Kagomes backpack.  
  
Kagome- still concealing the fact that she killed Shippo very well.  
  
Kikyo- lying on the ground from to little wax in her blood.  
  
Naraku- still mourning Marge. *blink*  
  
Miroku- had a little too much....."therapy"  
  
Sango- hoping she'll have a bigger part in the other story lines.  
  
Jakken- lying on the ground beaten senseless.  
  
Rin- continuing to beat Jakken senseless.  
  
Sesshomaru- watching Rin beat Jakken senseless.  
  
Kirara- How could we possibly know what she's thinking?? SHE CAN'T TALK REMEMBER?! -_- *mumbles something about readers not paying attention*  
  
OK! I GUESS THAT'S EVERYBODY!   
  
Kagura & Kanna: What about us??  
  
Koga: *ahem*  
  
Totosai: I wouldn't mind being in this story either....  
  
Myoga: Neither would I.  
  
*whacks them with my patented plushie-izer*  
  
*stores the now cuddly version of all of them in a crane machine*  
  
NEW CHARACTER WHEN I CAN WIN ONE! MUAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA!! *ahem* R&R. *deep bow* Danke danke. 


End file.
